


Can't You Tell Me Why

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Classic Alice (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Ewwwwwwan, F/M, I am actually Satan, break up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm breaking up with you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You Tell Me Why

_"Hi, you've reached Andrew Prichard. I'm off doing something cool right now, and can't answer my phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back ASAP."_

 

"Damn it, Andrew! Answer your phone!" Alice was slightly frantic, as Andrew hadn't shown up for their usual lunch date, and wasn't answering his phone. She'd never been more grateful to have a key to his place. "Andrew?" she called out upon entering. No response. She found him in his bedroom, deeply focused on his laptop. Her stomach twisted at the sight of him in yesterday's clothes, and his glasses. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He paled at the sight of her.

 

"Alice," his voice was rough and empty and she couldn't understand it. He had been fine not twenty four hours earlier. "I'm breaking up with you," Everything stopped. _Every thing was going so well. How could this happen? What the hell?_

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I'm so sorry,"

 

"Just tell me why."

 

"I can't. Please, just leave."

 

"Aren't we friends? Don't you at least owe me an explanation? Was it something I did? Said?"

 

"Just. Leave." He turned away, then.

 

"Fine," Alice sniffed, "Goodbye, Andrew."

* * *

 

Alice couldn't process anything. She drove home in a trance. It wasn't until she stepped into her apartment and Cara asked, "How's Andrew?" that she broke down into sobs. Cara was up immediately comforting her friend. She rubbed circles on Alice's back and guided her to the couch. "What happened?"

 

"H-he,"  Alice gasped out between sobs, "broke up," another sob, "with me."

 

"What?!" That made no sense. In all the time Cara had known Andrew Prichard he had been crazy about Alice Rackham. There was no way he would willingly dump her. "Did he say why?"

 

"N-no,"

 

 

* * *

 

Andrew had never hated himself more than the moment he let the words, "I'm breaking up with you" fall out of his mouth. He had broken her heart irrevocably, he knew, but it was the only way. He'd rather break her heart (and his own) than see her die. _Sick bastard._

 

* * *

 

 

Ewan smiled to himself as he watched Alice leave Andrew's apartment. Alice Rackham finally got what she deserved.


End file.
